Hufflepuffs Aren't Keepers
by loveretriever
Summary: AU slight crack!fic Angelina and Snape (because there's not enough of them) and friendly Angelina/Cedric (because it could've been). What happens when Angelina and Cedric are paired up together? Why is Snape acting so un-Snapeish? Why does OOC abound? Because it's AU silly. Read at your own risk - written for a prompt


Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum - Astronomy, Assignment #4. Prompt: write about two characters who usually dislike/don't associate with each other, working together.

Word count: 1775

* * *

Cedric loved all of his classes. He was good at Charms. He was excellent at Transfiguration. He was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). He was highly praised by his Head of House, Professor Sprout, for his Herbology O.W.L. Even Professor Snape grudgingly admitted Cedric was talented with Potions.

Angelina Johnson was an average student. She was good at Charms, struggled with Transfiguration, and made good marks in Herbology and DADA, enough to get EE (Exceeds Expectations) on her O.W.L.s. She was not very good at Potions, but had somehow managed to scrape an O (Outstanding) on her O.W.L. She believed it was all luck, although from Professor Snape's expression, he seemed to think it was a fluke.

Sixth year meant Cedric and Angelina shared four classes: Charms, Herbology, DADA and Potions. It was pure coincidence, of course, that Potions was once again the first class in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. This was why Angelina hated mornings.

Cedric looked forward to another year, with or without Professor Snape included in the equation. The boy seriously loved everything, just like a Hufflepuff.

Angelina rolled her eyes as she saw the yellow throng appear in the doorway. Did the boy always have to be so flamboyant?

Cedric saw her looking at him. Hastily, Angelina tried to act like she was busy with something else. Usually, the Weasley twins or Katie and Alicia would be with her. This year, the dungeon was fairly empty. Huh, fancy that.

It would be Angelina's luck that Cedric would be forced to take a seat near her due to the preponderance of Slytherins in the class. In fact, Angelina recognized eighty percent of the Slytherins. Montague, Pucey, Higgs, and Bletchley were among the few Quidditch rivals she had made over the years.

"Class," Professor Snape greeted the students from the doorway, "it seems like we are in a very intimate setting." He swept into the room as the door slammed behind him, black robes billowing. He walked towards the blackboard at the front of the class and turned. "Ah, today we are brewing a special potion. It is called Murtlap Essence. As I am rather low on Murtlap tentacles, however, you will have to pair up." His black eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

Angelina had an image that Snape was leering at her. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of all imagination.

"Ah, Miss Johnson. It seems you don't have your usual comrades. Why don't you pair up with Mr. Diggory? I'm sure you two will be well-suited, considering you did extraordinarily well on your O.W.L." Snape sneered one last time before he turned and paired up his Slytherins.

"Hello, Angelina," Cedric said in his usual dashing manner.

"Hi Cedric," Angelina replied stiffly. She felt as though Snape's comment on her O.W.L. score was an insult. Which it probably was, knowing how Snape probably hated her more than the rest of her team. She had scored the most against Slytherin in all the Quidditch matches over the years. She smirked remembering how only once Bletchley had blocked her shot. She still had scored several points that game. And by several, she meant "several more than the Snakes."

"Well, shall we get started?" Cedric asked, being the perfect gentleman. Angelina couldn't help but smile. Maybe Potions wouldn't be so bad this year if Cedric was going to be this nice.

Actually, scratch that. Working with Cedric Diggory was a nightmare! Cedric was a methodical person who liked to set up all his ingredients first, and then put them together. Angelina preferred to go step by step.

"But, Angelina," Cedric protested, "you can't go step by step for this potion. You have to gather all your ingredients first. I think you'll find it awfully hard to go about this if you don't prepare beforehand."

"Preparing beforehand is for pansies," Angelina said tartly. "Going step by step is easiest. Saves time."

Cedric merely shook his head as he continued to gather the necessary ingredients.

Fifteen minutes later, Angelina agreed that Cedric's method would be better.

"I concede defeat," Angelina grumbled. "Fine, I'll do it your way." Grabbing the pickled murtlap, she collected the last ingredient before helping Cedric to set up the potion.

Cedric grinned, "Can I get you to say that again? It's rare when you admit you're wrong."

Angelina looked up to glare at him, but saw his angelic smile. Instead, Angelina felt herself grinning at the Hufflepuff like an eager to please puppy.

"What makes you think you're so special, Diggory?" she asked, trying her best to scowl.

Cedric laughed and shook his head.

To Angelina's surprise, Snape made no comment on their potion when they were done. He merely scowled and shook his head before passing on to his precious Snakes.

"Not bad," Angelina murmured so only Cedric could hear. "He usually makes a snide comment about my potions, but ends up passing me anyway."

"That's good," Cedric whispered back. "He usually sneers at me and moves on, knowing he can't complain about my method."

"Oh, I see. So the good Cedric can do no wrong," Angelina teased.

"No, it's more like he hates me for being right," Cedric frowned. "That doesn't even sound right."

Angelina shrugged. "It's Snape. There's something wrong right there." They shared a laugh at their Professor's expense.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, for conspiring in my classroom," Snape hissed.

Angelina stopped laughing immediately, knowing full well what would happen if she didn't.

Cedric kept laughing. "I'm - so - sorry," he said in between giggles, "I - can't - stop!" He collapsed into a puddle of laughter.

"Detention, Mr. Diggory," Snape's silky smooth voice floated across the room. "For not being able to control yourself in my class."

Angelina stepped in, "But that's not fair!"

"Silence!" Snape hissed, cold eyes challenging the Gryffindor girl.

Angelina took a step back. And of course, tripped over the cauldron.

"Oh no," she said in a high-pitch squeak as she fell to the floor. Of course, it was a full cauldron that spilled potion everywhere. Thank goodness it was Murtlap Essence and not something more - well, volatile, was Angelina's last thought.

Strong hands encased Angelina's body. No, that's wrong, she thought. A sheet or robe was wrapped tightly around her body. Two strong arms carried her. Why was she being carried? She didn't need anybody, not even a man, to carry her anywhere. She was independent, thank you very much for your concern. She was a big girl and could look after herself. Or so she thought.

She dimly recalled the previous incident of the potion cauldron and being intimidated by Professor Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey," a sibilant voice spoke softly. "I have an incident to report."

Madam Pomfrey clucked over Angelina and magically inspected the girl.

"No harm done, Severus, but please, do be careful next time. Now, as it was Murtlap Essence, nothing to worry about. Slight concussion, I suspect. I'll handle the girl. Do you have someone who can sit and watch her for a few minutes while I take care of some other cases first?"

Angelina passed in and out of consciousness. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up. Immediately, she regretted her action. She felt nauseous.

Lying back down, Angelina felt better as her stomach stopped rolling.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked.

Cracking open an eye, Angelina saw a blurry outline of what looked like a Hufflepuff.

"Are you a Hufflepuff?" she asked groggily. "Whatever a Hufflepuff is," she giggled.

"Oh good," a female voice said, "she's awake. Thank you, Mr. Diggory. Please report to Professor Snape for detention. Tell him I doubt Miss Johnson will be able to join you tonight as she is still suffering from concussion."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Cedric replied. To Angelina he said, "I've heard Hufflepuffs are good finders."

Angelina snorted, "Evidently they're not Keepers." It was an inside joke about the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Cedric laughed and waved in response.

"Now, Miss Johnson," Madam Pomfrey said, giving Angelina a full medical inspection.

Several hours later, Angelina was released from the Hospital Wing with strict orders to eat and then go to bed. Angelina did not take strict orders seriously except from three people: Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

On her way back to Gryffindor Tower, her luck ended.

"Miss Johnson," Professor Snape hissed. "How - coincidental."

"I bet," Angelina replied acidly, "you know, seeing how I'm a Gryffindor, and this is Gryffindor Tower. Yeah."

"I see you've recovered," Snape replied, letting her have the point about Gryffindor.

"Yes, mostly. Madam Pomfrey says I'll be quite alright now," Angelina spoke cautiously.

"Don't forget you still have a detention." Was it her imagination, or were his black eyes gleaming down at her in a particularly uncomfortable way?

"Yes, sir. Now, may I enter?"

"Of course, Miss Johnson. It would be hard to stop you from entering your own Common Room." Snape spread his hands out in a defeated gesture. He had a bemused expression as his mouth slightly tilted up into a smirking smile.

Angelina didn't know what to do. Snape was - teasing? No, Severus Snape was a right ol' git whose only pleasure was derived from riling up Gryffindors, handing out detentions and being the greasy bat of the dungeons. This person in front of her must be someone else.

"Alright, Weasley, you got me. I'm going in." She quickly entered through the portrait hole and left a gobsmacked Professor Snape standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Professor?" Cedric called out. "Are you okay?"

Severus Snape rolled his eyes and slowly turned around. "Do I look okay to you, Mr. Diggory?" he snapped, before fleeing back to the cold and clammy dungeons. Why were Hufflepuffs like Cedric Diggory infernal know-it-alls who always showed up at the wrong moment? was Snape's last thought before his head hit his pillow.

Cedric furrowed his brow, rubbed his temples and then shrugged. Hufflepuffs never understood the Slytherin need for drama. He merrily hummed as he went on his way. He had a distinctly odd feeling that something was fishy about Professor Snape tonight, but not wishing for another detention, he decided, "There's always tomorrow, Cedric, my boy, to find out the truth about slimy gits."


End file.
